Old Shax
General Information This is the long lost North African romance language. It manifested in the Maghreb: specifically in modern-day Morocco, the Roman Empire's Mauritania. The East Roman Empire's side of North Africa was influenced by Greek and gave birth to coptic and other such languages. ("wikitable mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" <- for collapsible tables) Sound Changes ´ = stressed, ` = unstressed, V = vowel, C - consonant, (S) = closed syllable, (Ṩ) = open syllable. Classical Latin Stress Rules Usually, stress is on the penultimata; however, if both the penultima and ultima are short and are not separated by two consonants, stress is on the antepenultima. Rules of Assimilation Usually the first consonants determins the assimilation (ex: zt > zd, gt > gd, etc), but fricatives hold more weight in these sound changes so the voicing goes to that (ex: gs > ks, ds > ts). Liquids don't have phonemic voice and are therefore irrelevant. Classic Latin > Vulgar Latin *yː, ʏ > iː, ɪ *m > ∅/_# (except in monosyllable words) *m, n > ∅/(fricative) *w > β *h > ∅ *b > β/V_V *syncope of vowels in unstressed medial syllables ending in l or r *oi̯ > e *ai̯ > ɛː *Removal of phonemic length (except in open stressed syllables and monosyllable words) *(e, i) > j/_V *ɪ > e *ʊ > o Vulgar Latin > Mauritanian Romance All masculine nouns are turned to the 3rd declension and feminine to first exceptions: feminine in the 3rd remaine and masculine in the 1st remain; other exceptions *(o, u) > w/_V *au̯ > ɔ *pʰ > f *tʰ > tː *kʰ > x *β > v *s > ∅/_# *s > z/_# *iː > i *uː > jo *aː > ɛa *eː > je *oː > we *ɛː > ɛ *z > θ *t > t͡ʃ/_(i, e, j) *d > d͡ʒ/_(i, e, j) *(e, i) > j/V_C *(o, u) > w/V_C *ú > jo/#_ *s > θ/_(i, e, j) *á > ɑ/!ɛ_ *à > a *ì > e *í, è > i *é > ɛ *ó > ɔ *ɛ́ > je/!#_ (polysyllable) *ɔ > ɑ *plosive + l > plosive + r *Arabic words *Arabic words' (Qur'anic) sound changes **ʕ > ∅ **ħ > h **ʔ > ∅/#_ **ʔ > t/!#_ **aː > ɑɛ **iː > ea **uː > oa **tˤ, dˤ, sˤ, ðˤ~zˤ, ɮˤ > ts, dz, sː, ðw, zː **ɟ > ʒ **q > k **χ > x **ʁ > ɣ *l > r/V_V *Lenition **b > β/V_V **d > ð/V_V **g > ɣ/V_V **s > z/V_V **z > j/V_V **k > x/V_V *t(r, l, w) > θ(r, l, w) *ɑ̀ > ɤ/S *ɑ̀ > ʌ/Ṩ *Vm > Ṽᵝ/!_V *V(n, ŋ) > Ṽ/!_V *Ṽ(plosive) > Vn(t, d); Vm(p, b); Vŋ(k, g) *p > w/#_ *Final lenition **b > m/_# **d > n/_# **g > ŋ/_# **p > f/_# **t > d/_# *k > g/#_ *kʷ(o, u) > ku *kʷ(i, e) > kʷʌ *kʷ(a, ɑ) > kʷɑ *kʷ > kf!_(ɑ, ʌ) *s, t, d > ∅/_# *Vk > Ṽ/_# Mauritanian Romance > Old Shax Stress moves to the penulimate syllable and monosyllable words carry no stress. *l > ɬ/#_ *θ > ∅/_# *l > ɬ/_VC *ɣ > j/V_V *ɣ > ∅ *d͡ʒ > t͡ʃ *jo > ɤ *ʌ > ɤ *e, o, ɤ, ẽ, õ, ɤ˜ > ɛ, ɔ, ʌ, ɛ̃, ɔ̃, ʌ̃/Ṩ *ɛ, ɔ, ʌ, ɛ̃, ɔ̃, ʌ̃ > e, o, ɤ, ẽ, õ, ɤ˜/S, _# *u, o, ɤ > eu/C_# *(z, v, ð) > (θ, f, θ)/_# *Vj(i, e) > Vʒ(i, e) *b, m > β/_# *p > f/_# *w > v/V_V *eu > ju *h > ∅/_# *ɑ > a/S!_# *ɑ > a/#_ *Vm > Ṽᵝ *V(n, ŋ) > Ṽ *Ṽ(plosive) > Vn(t, d); Vm(p, b); Vŋ(k, g) *ĩ, ẽ > ɪ̃ *ɛ̃, ã > æ̃ *ũ, õ, ɤ̃ > ø̃ *ʌ̃, ɔ̃, ɑ̃ > ɔ̃ *(ĩ, ẽ, ã, ɛ̃, ɤ, ʌ̃)ᵝ > ɯ̃ᵝ *(ũ, õ, ɔ̃)ᵝ > ỹᵝ *l(j, u, o) > ɬ(∅, u, ∅) *j > l/#_ *ɬj, lj > ɬ *Cl(j, u, o) > t͡ʃ Old Shax > Modern Shax Stress in VCV words becomes ultimate *ɑ > a *b > β/V_V *d > ð/V_V *g > ɣ/V_V *p > b/V́_V̀, _(r, l) *t > θ/V́_V̀; t > d/_r; tr > ðr/V́_V̀; tl > t͡ʃ *k > g/V́_V̀, _(r, l) *Geminates **lː > ɫ **ɬː > t͡ʃ **jː > ʒ **wː > β **Cː > C *β > w *ɣ > j *ɫ > g *r > ə̯/_#, VrC *l > w/#_ *ɬ > s/#_ *(f, v)jɛ > (p, b)ɛ *je > i *ju > ø *(ɪ̃, ỹᵝ, æ̃, ø̃, ɯ̃, õ) > (i, ø, ɛ, ø, ø, ɔ) *ɛa > i *VhV > Vː (if they're the same) *h > ∅ *Vi, e > Vj *Vu, o > Vʊ̯ *o > u/_# *e > i/_# *ɯ > ø *(e, o, ø, ɤ) > (ɛ, ɔ, œ, ʌ)/Ṩ, #_ *(ɛ, ɔ, œ, ʌ) > (e, o, ø, ɤ)/S, _# *ɛ̀ > je *V̀ > ∅/#_ !#_V; (i, e, u, o)V > (j, j, w, w)V *w(i, e) > ɥ(i, e) *w > ∅/(u, o, ɔ, ø, œ) Sound Change Website http://www.zompist.com/sca2.html Phonology Consonant Vowel O = rounded – = unrounded Other Stress Stress always falls on the penultimate syllable. Sandhi Words that end in a consonant that come before a word that starts with a consonant can have an optional placed before the word for ease of pronounciation. (af zieluaf θjelwaf or af r̀-zieluaf ''afə.θjelwaf). Words that end in a vowel that come before a word that starts with another vowel can have an optional placed before the word for ease of pronounciation. Orthography Alphabet # and is ɛ and ɔ respectivally in a closed syllable # is ə̯ when a consonant follows it and a vowel precedes it #i and u are j and w respectively before another vowel #u is ɥ before i or e # is t͡ʃ before , , <æ>, <œ>, , and # is for loans # and are considered ligatures and part of the alphabet. is written as either two 's with a combining line through the both or as a straight line, , and one curved as the top, , with a combining line through the both. is written as a dotless with a curl combing into the second , which may or may not have a curl, and either a bar above the both or two dots. Multigraphs # is used to denote d͡ʒ that became t͡ʃ through sound change #, , and are from Greek loans # is used for words that used to be ɫ but became g with sound changes Diacritics #<â> and <û> follow the same principle as and Nouns and their Modifiers Nouns General Information Case In the vulgar latin dialect Shax descended from, the first declension was kept for feminine nouns, and the third was kept masculine nouns. In the masculine, there are three cases: the nominative, the possessive, and the prepositional: the nominative is from the Latin nominative and vocative (which was replaced with the vocative); the possessive is from the merged Latin genitive and dative; the accusative is from the Latin accusative and ablative. Note that the prepositional case is used in prepositional phrases as well as the accusative. In the feminine, there are two cases: the nom-acc and dat-gen: the nom-acc case comes from the merged Latin nominative, accusative, and ablative cases (where the nom-acc acts like the masculine prepositional too); the dat-gen comes from the Latin dative and genintive. Plural Early on, the plural was standardized to use a <-f> on the singular for indication though there are exceptions. <-f> comes from the old dual number system (where the singular would have the nominative, possessive, and prepositional cases and the plural would have the nom-acc and dat-gen) where the nominative and possessive cases in the singular system merged and became the same. Gender There are two genders: masculine and feminine. Masculine can end in any vowel other than a and e. Feminine nouns always end in a or e. To make a feminine noun, you would convert the ending of the original masculine noun's vowel to one of these: ɔ, ə, ʌ, œ > a and ɛ, ø, u, ɤ > i. There are, of course, exceptions. Declention Masculine Uatfrer̀ waθreə̯ - father (formal) Feminine Tfielua θjɛlwa — forest, woods, wooland, etc Articles Definite The definite article is taken from the latin word ''hīc, for proximal, and ille, for medial-distal. Indefinite The indefinite is taken from the latin word ūnus, for proximal, and is, for medial-distal. Zero The zero article in Shax corresponds to the partative article. Adjectives Adjectives were heavily simplified in Shax: only the stem was kept and declention was removed; there are some exceptions (e.x.: bonus). Verbs General Information Mood Perfects and Pasts The perfect, pluperfect, and future perfect conjugations were supplanted by a periphrastic construction. The perfect and imperfect lost their meaning and merged into the preterite in the indicative; the subjunctive perfect merged with the imperfect semantically and became the general past. Conditional and Interrogative The conditional mood came from the antique latin future perfect tense. The interrogative tense came from the passive subjunctive tenses (the passive became paraphrastic where to be ''and the participle of the desired tense). Paraphrastic Phrases Classes and Perfect Tenses Class one verbs are normal verbs; these use ''to have. Class two verbs are reflexive (class one verbs become class two when they're reflexive), arabic loan verbs, and abstract (ex: to wish ''vs ''to run) verbs; these use to be. The perfect, pluperfect, and future perfect are made with paraphrastic phrases using the auxiallary of their respective class and the respective participle (present, past, or future). Futures of Moods The future subjunctive is the class respective auxillary in the subjunctive present and the future participle. The future perfect is a tense used only with the 3rd conditional where it has the subjunctive past and the future participle.The future interrogative uses the class respective verb in the subjunctive present and the future participle. Conditional The second conditional uses the class respective auxillary in the 1st conditional then the past participle. The third conditional uses the class respecitive auxillary in the interrogative future perfect and the infinitive. Auxillary Verbs to Have ber̀ beə = to Have Indicative Perfect~ class 1/2 aux + tense respective participle Subjunctive Subjunctive Future = class 1/2 aux in present subjunctive + future participle Subjunctive Future Perfect = class 1/2 aux in past subjunctive + future participle Conditional Conditionals 2nd Conditional = class 1/2 aux in 1st conditional + past participle 3rd Conditional = class 1/2 aux in future perfect subjunctive + infinitive Interrogative Interrogative Future = class 1/2 aux in interrogative present + future participle Imperitive Participle and Gerund to Be Regular Verbs Category:Languages Category:April Romlang challenge Category:Romance conlangs Category:Latin-based